


home is where the heart is

by straydelights



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Daycare, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Original Character(s), Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension, daycare attendant han jisung, developing feelings, forgot to put minor car accident in the tags so here you go, jisung is there for him and his daughter, minho is a struggling single parent, minho's daughter is a sweet little angel, minsung are whipped dads, minsung strangers to friends to lovers, single dad lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydelights/pseuds/straydelights
Summary: single dad lee minho finds himself falling head over heels for his child's new daycare attendant han jisung and mayhaps found her another dad.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	home is where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **P070.**`

Being a single dad is difficult and challenging. As a matter of fact, life as a single parent has never been easy from the beginning.

When left to take care of his barely a month old daughter after the sudden passing of his wife from giving birth, Minho did not have the slightest idea as to how he will raise and take care of her because news flash: he doesn’t have what society calls as the maternal instinct. He didn’t even see it coming because his wife was perfectly healthy during her pregnancy period and basically had to ask his loved ones to give him all the support he can get to be able to carry on. Then there were the nights where the sound of his daughter’s cries would wake him up in the middle of his sleep and he didn’t have a clue of what she needed or wanted at that moment that he had to call his mother in the middle of the dawn to ask for help.

Not to mention, there’s also society having an opinion about a man’s capability to raise a child all by himself. But the most difficult and challenging part of being a single parent is the way he had to constantly juggle between being a hands-on dad and working so he can provide for his daughter.

“Don’t you think it’s time for you to find a significant other so you can have someone by your side to raise Eunsang?” His mother suggested when his parents came in to visit their home one time.

Ever since he and Eunhee got married, they opted to live separately from their parents and bought an apartment from the savings they had that became not just their home, but a witness to their shared dreams of starting a family together. When Eunhee passed away, Minho chose to remain in the city rather than return to live with his parents in their hometown for his job and because he didn’t want to bother them anymore. It was already enough that he asked theirs and Eunhee’s parents for help on how to take care of Eunsang back when he was still clueless and naive with matters of parenting which he is grateful for until now. Staying there would only mean extra workload for them and he didn’t want that.

“Mom, we’re doing fine with the way things are. You don’t have to worry about us.” Minho chuckled as he placed the samgye-tang on the table. His mother decided to help him prepare dinner while Eunsang, his now 4-year old daughter, is in the living room playing with his father. “I can definitely take care of Eunsang without the need of a significant other.”

Or maybe not.

“Oh shit.” Minho muttered under his breath when he saw the time on his watch.

Forty-five minutes have passed since Eunsang’s dismissal time in daycare and yet he’s still at the company because he just finished the pile of paper works assigned to him for the day. So the moment he got out of work, Minho wasted no time and quickly drove off to the daycare center to fetch his daughter.

On his way, Minho couldn’t help but let out a sigh in distress. On normal occasions, he would get out of work early and fetch her on time. However, today is one of those days where he has no choice but to work overtime to finish everything before he could leave or else he’d kiss his job goodbye.

Minho let out another sigh as he stepped on the brake. The stoplight had just changed from green to red. He can already imagine Eunsang waiting for him back at the daycare center. For sure, his sweet little angel had been anticipating his arrival since her dismissal time and he hopes someone is keeping his daughter company while he still hasn’t made it there yet.

As soon as he arrived in front of the daycare center, Minho parked his car on the sidewalk near a tree. He fixed his tie first before stepping out and entering the establishment.

The sound of the door echoed in his ears as he let go of the handle. When he was already inside, Minho didn’t even need to blink an eye just to be able to find his daughter inside the air-conditioned room surrounded by a pool of toys. Right from where he was standing, he could easily see Eunsang and the daycare attendant sitting on the puzzled mat floor in an indian sit style with the latter reading her what seemed to be like a story book.

Minho couldn’t help himself from feeling bad and guilt ate him up again when he saw that she was the only one left in there while her other classmates went home already. It was always the same scenario he witnessed every time he came in late to fetch her.

“Daddy!” Minho was too preoccupied that he didn’t notice the daycare attendant gesturing to his daughter to pack it up because he was already there. Before he knew it, his sweet little angel was already running towards him with a big toothy grin plastered on her face and arms wide open for a hug.

Minho chuckled and knelt down so that he’d be on the same level as his daughter before giving her a hug. In that fleeting moment, it was enough to wash away all the tiredness and restlessness he felt for the day.

Raising and taking care of a child alone wasn’t easy at all. But despite the challenges he’s facing, Minho knew to himself that every ounce of his efforts and sacrifices were worth it because he was blessed with a sweet little angel by his side and he could never ask for more.

“I’m here now, Eunsangie. Did I make you wait long?” Minho retrieved his daughter’s backpack from her tiny hands so he’d be the one to carry it instead. “I’m sorry, daddy is late again.”

Eunsang shook her head as a response and Minho ruffled her hair in return.

“Don’t worry. Eunsang was patient enough to wait for you.”

That’s right. There’s still someone else here other than him and his daughter.

Minho lifted up his head with his brows furrowed to see who it was and was greeted with an unfamiliar face.

Since picking up Eunsang after her class is a part of his everyday routine, it didn’t take long for Minho to recognize some of the daycare attendants working here because there were times where he’d watch the children, particularly his daughter from the outside while waiting for her dismissal time whenever he got out of work early. This is the first time he has seen this person who happens to resemble a squirrel and he has to admit that he’s quite cute.

“Oh wait, I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Han Jisung.” The squirrel looking guy chuckled and placed his hand on the back of his neck. “I’m a new daycare attendant here and I kept your daughter company while she was waiting for you. Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.” Minho stood up from where he knelt down and dusted off his slacks before offering his hand. “I’m Lee Minho.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lee Minho.” Jisung accepted his hand and they did a handshake.

“Likewise, Jisung. But please, drop the mister. It’s too formal. Just Minho will do.” They both retracted their hands. “Thank you so much for keeping my daughter company. I’m sorry if I caused an inconvenience on your part.”

“Don’t mention it. There’s no need to apologize.” Jisung reassured and smiled at them. “It’s a part of my job and I had fun because Eunsang had been a good kid.”

“Really?” Minho looked at his daughter and smiled like the proud parent that he is. That’s his sweet little angel. 

“Daddy, I want ice cream.” Eunsang suddenly cracked, making him and Jisung laugh.

“Yes, she sure is.” Minho pinched her cheeks and then returned his gaze to Jisung. “I guess we’ll have to keep going since she wants her ice cream.”

Jisung nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention to Eunsang. Minho watched in astonishment as they bid each other a goodbye through hand gestures that looked like a secret code between the two of them.

Minho found himself cooing at the adorable sight in front of him. It seemed to him that his daughter already formed some sort of connection with Jisung while he still wasn’t there a while ago.

“Bye bye, teacher Hannie!” Eunsang enthusiastically waved her hands, energy still high despite the day almost coming to an end.

“Bye, Eunsangie. See you tomorrow. Don’t forget to be a good kid to your daddy, alright?”

“I will, teacher Hannie!”

“Now that’s the spirit.” Jisung ruffled her hair and looked back at Minho. “Be careful on your way.”

“We will. Thank you so much.” Minho gave him a friendly smile. “Especially for taking care of her. I guess I’ll see you around, Jisung?”

Jisung returned the same smile. “No worries. See you around, Minho.”

***

If there is a day Minho always looked forward to, it would be Sunday because that’s the only time where he could take a rest and spend quality time with his daughter without thinking about work.

Minho picked up the vegetables from where it was resting and examined it to see if it had any damage.

Today is Sunday and his parents decided to show up in their home again. Somehow, it already became a routine for his family to visit them whenever they have time to spare. Their reason? To check up on how he and Eunsang were doing from time to time. As for Eunhee’s parents, sometimes they would come over to see their grandchild and bring her toys as well as catch up over tea with him which is still unbelievable on his part. Losing their only daughter certainly wasn’t easy for them as parents. But despite what happened, they never blamed him and maintained a good relationship with him and his family.

The ingredients left in their fridge weren’t enough to cook for more than two people which called for a need to go grocery shopping. Reason why he’s currently in the supermarket while Eunsang was left back at home with his parents to watch over her as they wait for him to return.

Once he was sure that the vegetables he picked were fresh, Minho placed them in the cart and proceeded to the poultry section. He was nowhere near his destination when he heard his name, making his steps come to a halt. 

“Minho?” His brows furrowed in confusion. Who could this be? A colleague at work or perhaps someone from his college or high school days?

Minho’s train of thoughts dissipated into thin air when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. “It really is you!”

He turned around to see who it was and was greeted with the sight of the person he least expected to see in this place. “Jisung.”

“It’s been a while, Minho.” Jisung greeted him with the same cheerful and friendly demeanor he always had whenever they see each other every dismissal time. “How are you and Eunsang?”

“We’re doing fine. Enjoying the weekend I guess. How about you?” It was Minho who returned the smile this time. “It’s good to see you, Jisung. But I didn’t expect I’d find you here of all places.”

“Me neither.” Jisung placed his hand on the back of his neck. “And to answer your question, yes, I’m doing fine as well.”

“That’s good to know.”

“What brings you here, by the way?”

“Aside from going on a grocery shopping spree, of course.” Jisung added.

Minho chuckled and went back to pushing his cart to go to the poultry section before responding. “Shopping for ingredients and cat treats because I have a lot of hungry stomachs to feed back at home and that includes myself.”

“I see.” Jisung watched Minho while holding his basket. “Would you mind if I tag along with you?”

Minho stopped on his tracks. He doesn't know what’s gotten into him but he found himself agreeing. “Yes, it is. I don't see any problem with that.”

So that’s how they ended up going on a grocery shopping spree together for the next one hour. It’s funny how they just met a couple of weeks ago and barely interact whenever he fetched Eunsang, but for some reason, Minho already felt comfortable being with Jisung like they’ve actually known each other for years.

Jisung trailed behind Minho as they talked about random things. In the middle of their conversation, Minho found out that Jisung was out on an errand from his older brother and he only lives a couple of blocks away from where their apartment building is which made him realize just how small the world is.

And when they’re already in front of the cashier, Minho offered to pay for Jisung’s stuff but the latter rejected his offer.

“I appreciate the thought but you don’t have to.” Jisung chuckled as he got his wallet from his pocket.

Minho was about to try again; however, it was too late. Jisung had already paid for his stuff using his own money and now it’s his turn to pay at the cashier.

In the end, Minho gave up the idea and let the cashier punch everything he bought. Once he was done paying, he picked up the plastic bags and turned around only to find out that Jisung was still there.

“I thought you left already.” Minho said while carrying two huge plastic bags in his hands.

“Well, I waited because I thought it’d be rude of me if I just leave without even telling you.”

“If that’s the case then how about I drive you home since your house is only a couple of blocks away from ours?”

And before Jisung could even protest, Minho continued with what he was trying to say. “Come on, I just really want to make it up to you since you’ve always been there for Eunsang whenever she waits for me.”

There were times where he had to work overtime and go home later than the usual hour. While his parents can sometimes fetch her for him, they also have their own lives and he can’t depend on them all the time because that is his responsibility. And during those times, Jisung was always there to make sure his daughter wasn't alone while waiting for him. Minho had seen Jisung's dedication to his job and his love for children and he wanted to make it up to him as a token of appreciation for everything he had done so far. 

“Just this time please?” Minho pleaded, hoping the latter would reconsider.

“I bet you won’t stop until I say yes.” Jisung let out a small laugh before nodding. “Alright, I’ll let you drive me home.”

“For real?”

“Yes, but just this time.”

Minho nodded and prepared to get his car keys. “You have my word, Jisung.”

The ride on their way back home was fast which isn’t surprising at all considering it’s weekend and everyone was either attending the mass or resting at home. During the whole ride, no one dared to talk and the only source of sound that could be heard other than the engines is the car stereo playing a famous k-pop girl group song.

It remained that way, not until Minho broke the silence.

“I’m glad you allowed me to drive you home because I really wanted to make it up to you. I know I already said this before, but thank you for always taking care of my daughter in daycare.” Minho said and smiled, not taking his attention off the road. 

“And I’m telling you, you are in no way indebted to me. It’s a part of my job and being with the children makes me happy.” Since his attention has been on the road the whole time, he couldn’t see Jisung's reaction. “You should use the money you have for Eunsang. After all, you're working for her sake, right?”

“Is that the reason why you didn’t accept my offer to pay for your stuff earlier?”

“Yes, I mean… I saw how you’re constantly struggling between parenting and working at the same time. I understand why you’re often late when fetching her.” Jisung mumbled but it was audible enough for Minho to hear. “I appreciate the thought but I just think it’s much more appropriate if you use all the money you have for your daughter. Wait, am I even making sense?”

Minho chuckled and stepped on the brake when the stoplight turned to red. “It’s alright. I get what you're trying to say.”

“Thank goodness.” Jisung let out a sigh of relief. “But if may I ask, why do you seem to carry the burden alone? Where is Eunsang’s mother?”

Minho felt himself flinched at the question thrown and a wave of sadness washed over him upon remembering his late wife. Nevertheless, he still answered. “She’s already up there.”

“I shouldn’t have said those. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. You didn’t know.” Minho spared him a glance as a sign of assurance. “I’ve got to admit... It still hurts whenever I think about Eunhee and I miss her from time to time, but at least, we had our sweet little angel Eunsang. Life isn’t so bad as it turned out to be.”

“Hey, eyes on the road.” Jisung pointed out and Minho did. The stoplight had just returned from red to green, signalling that they can proceed. “I may not be in your shoes but I know how hard it is to raise and take care of your child alone. It wasn’t easy but I can see that you’re doing your best to be the best father you can ever be to her.”

Minho was suddenly at a loss for words upon hearing what Jisung said. He tried to form coherent words as a response, but nothing came out.

For years, he had kept everything bottled up inside him and never had the chance to grieve properly nor allow himself to be vulnerable. When Eunhee suddenly passed away, he felt lonely and devastated but he had to keep his feet firm on the ground and set aside his own feelings. His daughter was only days old that time, clueless of how the world robbed her of the opportunity to be with her mother. Otherwise, if he doesn’t, then how could he take care of her and give her the life she deserves?

“You’re doing well, Minho.” Minho didn't even realize how much he needed those words until now. “I’m sure Eunsang’s mother is proud of you.”

And on some nights, the thoughts lingering at the back of his mind would eventually consume him and often keep him awake. He was guilty because he couldn’t play with her for the most part nor fetch her on time in daycare. He was scared because it might draw a distance between him and his daughter. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but think what if Eunhee was still alive and they’re together right now as they witness their sweet little angel growing up? In the end, it all boils down to because he was often busy working, but at the same time, he couldn’t let go of his job even when he wanted to be hands-on with taking care of her because that's the only way he can provide for her. Every effort and sacrifices he has made so far were all for the sake of his sweet little angel and her future.

This is the first time he had allowed himself to lay everything bare without the inhibitions holding him back and it was Jisung who saw through him after a long time of trying to pick up the pieces of him that fell apart alone.

“Eunsang would always tell me that you are the best father for her.” Jisung reached for his free hand and held it.

Minho felt the warmth of his soft hand against his calloused ones. “She would?”

“Your daughter is smart for her age. She understands you.” Minho couldn’t see Jisung’s reaction, but somehow he knew the latter was smiling while saying this.

Minho’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he felt tears filling his eyes to the brim and slightly tilted his head up to suppress it. Now is not the time to get emotional since he is currently driving and they’re still in the middle of the road.

“So you don’t have to carry the burden all by yourself because you’re not alone, Minho.”

“Thank you, Jisung.”

Jisung only squeezed his hand in return as a response. Silence followed and enveloped them after their exchange. However, it wasn’t the awkward kind but rather a comforting one at that.

Soon enough, they were already in front of Jisung’s house and that’s the only time where they let go of each other's hands.

Minho watched as Jisung unbuckled the seat belt. Once he was done, Jisung picked up the plastic bag containing the stuff he bought but before he could step out of the car, Minho had already gotten a hold of his wrist.

Jisung looked back at him. “What is it? Did you forget something?”

“I was just wondering…” Minho bit his lips before continuing. “If I can get your number?”

“So I can inform you whenever I’ll be late or if my parents will be the one to fetch Eunsang.” Minho added before letting go of his hold on him.

“Oh, you’re right.” Jisung picked up his phone from his pocket and gave it to Minho who typed his number before returning it. Jisung checked his phone and pressed a button. Afterwards, Minho felt his phone ringing and saw that it was an unregistered number upon checking which he saved as Han Jisung. Once they’re done, they return their phones back in their pockets.

“Thank you so much again, Jisung.” Minho said when Jisung got out of his car. “Even when you barely knew me…”

“You're always welcome, Minho.” Jisung replied and smiled at him. “But aren’t we friends already?”

Minho was taken aback, he didn’t expect it. “We are?”

Jisung nodded before turning back and walking away from him. “We are.”

And so it happened.

Whenever Minho couldn’t make it in time or if it was his parents who would fetch Eunsang instead of him, he would just text Jisung to inform him and the latter would stay with his daughter until either one of them arrived.

After the incident that happened last time and they started communicating with each other, things became a little less stressful. Well, at least on his part. Since then, he no longer has to worry about his daughter waiting for him without having the slightest idea of his whereabouts and having Jisung to watch over her gave him a sense of comfort and assurance that everything will be fine. However, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Jisung who would always wait and end up closing the daycare center whenever it took him or the parents of other children in daycare some time to arrive.

Minho leaned on his car that was parked near a lamp post with his arms crossed over his chest while waiting.

It was one of those days where he had gotten out of work on time and on rare occasions like this, he would quickly drive off without hesitation and wait outside the daycare center even if it’s still early for the children's dismissal time.

Soon enough, the door opened and it revealed the daycare attendants who were accompanying the children outside. Of course, among them was Jisung whose right hand was holding his daughter's tiny ones and another child holding onto his left one while another child clung on his waist from the back.

“Daddy!” Eunsang spotted him immediately and waved at his direction. Minho waved back at his sweet little angel and watched as Jisung ushered the other two children who had been holding onto him to their parents who were approaching them. 

Minho suddenly felt his heart hammered inside his ribcage when he saw that the two were now walking towards him. The sight of Eunsang holding Jisung's hand stirred up in something in his heart that he couldn’t quite seem to understand. Maybe it was the warmth, the fondness he had developed, or the assurance that he has nothing to worry about because his daughter is in good hands. He wasn’t sure. But he’s certain about one thing and that is... Seeing Eunsang and Jisung together gives him a feeling of being close to home.

And the longer his stare lingered at Jisung, the more he got lost in him and realized how he is all rainbows and sunshine. Even at a time like this where the sun is still up in the sky, he managed to outshine it and light up not just the surroundings but the smiles of every person, especially the children around him with his tenderness and sincerity.

Minho looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _Eunhee, today I’ve come to a realization..._

Right in that moment, Minho thought maybe having someone by his side to raise Eunsang isn't so bad at all if it is with Jisung.

But is he ready to take the risk and love again?

***

Jisung looked at the price tag of the hoodie one last time before exiting the clothing store.

Today is a national holiday which meant no classes nor work for everyone. Now that he thought about it, it has been a month ever since he started working at a new daycare center and this is the first time he has gotten the opportunity to have a day off from work.

Jisung placed both of his hands inside the pocket of his jeans and stared at the stores in the mall one by one. It was surely nice to be able to take some time off for yourself once in a while. But whenever he remembers the hoodie that piqued his interest earlier, he couldn’t help himself from letting out a sigh in distress over how expensive it was for his own good.

He was just casually strolling around the mall with no definite destination in mind when he accidentally bumped his shoulders with someone.

“I’m sorry!” Jisung stopped on his tracks and looked back at the stranger to apologize properly. “I didn’t mean to-” However, he wasn’t able to finish what he was trying to say when he saw who it was.

“Minho?”

“Jisung?” 

They both said in unison.

“Hi, teacher Hannie!” Eunsang who was dressed in an adorable pink dress coat let go from her father’s hold and gave him a hug. “What are you doing here?”

Jisung opened his mouth to respond but no words came out of it. He really wasn’t expecting he’d see them today. It’s a national holiday for everyone and somehow, he knew at the back of his mind that Eunsang and Minho were probably enjoying the no classes and work day but certainly not in this place.

What were the odds that they’d see each other here in the mall right now?

He was at a loss for words that it took him a while to respond. “Teacher Hannie is just enjoying the holiday.”

“Just like what we are doing right now, Eunsangie.” This time, Minho intervened and gave him a friendly smile. “It’s good to see you today, Jisung.”

Jisung felt his heart starting to pound against his chest at the greeting. But what made everything worse is the realization that Minho was in his casual clothes. Not that he has a problem with it, in fact, he actually looked good in it. It’s just that… Seeing Minho almost everyday in a corporate attire is one thing, but seeing him in a white button down shirt, jeans, and sneakers is a different matter. It’s giving his heart wonders that he couldn’t even look at him directly in the eyes without getting flustered.

“I-It’s good to see you two as well.” Jisung hesitantly smiled and looked away, hoping that no one could hear how fast his heart has been beating. “How is the holiday going for you so far?”

“It was nice to finally have some time off work.” Minho smiled, one that reached his eyes and just by looking at that, Jisung knew that he was indeed enjoying it. The thought made him happy. Minho deserved it. “Even if it is just for a day.”

“And you deserve it.” Jisung replied then shifted his attention to Eunsang who was still hugging him and ruffled her hair.

“Daddy, can teacher Hannie join us today?” Eunsang suddenly suggested to her father.

Jisung felt himself flinching over what Eunsang had just said. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with them, that’s completely fine with him. It just doesn’t seem right because it was obviously a get together between a father and his daughter who rarely go out on occasions like this and him being in the picture... Well...

“I’m sorry, Eunsangie. But I don't think it’s right for teacher Hannie to join you two. I mean... This is a moment between you and your father.” 

“Please, teacher Hannie?” Eunsang pouted and Jisung closed his eyes because for the love of god he couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes especially if it is from a sweet little angel like her.

He was about to turn to Minho for help but before he could do so, the latter already gave an answer which he hadn’t expected at all.

“Of course, he can. I think it’d be more fun if it’s the three of us.” It looks like there’s no way out of this. That was some turnover for his day today.

“Yay!” Eunsang jumped out of happiness at her father’s answer and they just chuckled because she was so adorable. “Let’s go, teacher Hannie!”

In the end, Jisung just gave up the argument and joined them. Minho suggested that they eat lunch first before exploring around to which they agreed with. And so the three of them walked together with Eunsang standing in between them and Minho holding her left hand while he trailed next to Eunsang. Along the way, he felt Eunsang reaching for his hand using her right one and held it. Now they’re holding both of her hands as if they are a family.

A family...

Jisung felt the heat rising onto his cheeks at the thought that they looked like a happy family who is out in the mall to spend quality time together. But he quickly shook his head and set aside whatever his imagination was trying to make up before it gets too far-fetched.

His role in this picture is merely Eunsang’s daycare attendant. Someone who looks after the children in the daycare center and the one who accompanies her while waiting for her father during dismissal time. As for Minho... They’re just friends. Nothing more and he must stick to the boundary.

They came to a decision to eat at a fast food restaurant. While they were standing in the line, Jisung got his wallet from his pocket, but it turns out Minho already paid for their orders including his. 

“You should’ve waited for me to get my wallet.”

“It’s alright, Jisung.” Minho retrieved his change from the cashier. “Everything is on me today.”

“But-” It seemed like Minho wasn’t having any of it because he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Are we seriously gonna argue in front of the child?”

“You got me at that.” Jisung playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. “If that’s how you want it to be then alright.”

And when their orders were ready, Minho let go of Eunsang’s hand to carry the trays and the stares they got from the cashier as if she were disgusted and weirded out with them when she handed their orders didn’t go unnoticed with Jisung.

Jisung smiled bitterly. He wasn’t born yesterday for him to not know what those stares meant.

Two males holding the hands of a child. She found it weird and disgusting. She wasn’t used to it. And even when he wasn’t Eunsang's father, the thought of how people could be so cruel and harsh towards others broke his heart.

Poor Eunsang. She was too good for this cruel and harsh world. She doesn’t deserve to witness nor go through such a horrible thing as that.

Jisung had been so bothered with what happened that even when they already started eating, he still couldn’t stop thinking about it and his mind could still clearly remember the way the cashier reacted.

“Teacher Hannie, you don’t like the food?” Eunsang's question woke him up from his reverie. She must’ve noticed him spacing out.

Jisung’s eyes widened and he shook his head immediately. “No, I like it. Teacher Hannie was just thinking about something.”

“Thinking of what?” For a 4-year old child, Eunsang is surely curious about a lot of things already.

“Eunsangie, I think it’s better if you finish your food first.” Minho intervened and Jisung let out a sigh of relief. He needed that because he doesn’t even have an excuse to tell her. “Here, daddy will feed you.”

Jisung glanced at Minho's direction who has been looking at him the whole time and murmured a “thank you” to which Minho acknowledged with a nod before he fed Eunsang.

As soon as they’re done eating, they started strolling around the mall. This time, Eunsang wasn’t holding onto their hands and she took the lead, seemingly enjoying the moment with the way she kept on pointing to every store and outlet they passed by.

Along the way, their hands would occasionally brush against each other and Jisung would act like it was nothing even when deep inside he was praying that no one heard his heart that has been constantly beating like it was about to come off his chest ever since he saw Minho earlier.

“Daddy! Teacher Hannie! I want to go there!” Eunsang pointed at an accessory shop and they could only follow her when she dashed off there.

Once they were already inside, Eunsang was fascinated with the accessories they're selling, particularly the headbands and scrunchies they have especially for kids. Minho, who was trailing behind her, tried putting a headband on her.

“There, it looks good on you.” Minho pinched his daughter’s cheeks and picked another headband. “Let’s try this one!”

Jisung chuckled when Eunsang suddenly picked a scrunchie and decided to play with her father’s hair by putting it in an apple hair. Minho being the whipped father that he is, let his daughter do whatever she pleased with his hair and would tease her by avoiding his head from time to time.

It was such a rare sight to see Minho in an apple hair other than his usual hairstyle everytime they see each other after class and he has to admit it... Minho looked adorable in that apple hair.

“I look adorable in this?”

His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn’t in his intention to say that out loud. How reckless and undignified of him! “W-Well, yes, you do…”

“Teacher Hannie, I’ll put these on your hair!” And since Jisung couldn’t resist someone who is so adorable and sweet like Eunsang, he let her do whatever she pleases with his hair and he ended up in a pigtails hairstyle later on. When she was done, Eunsang clapped her hands like a seal for what she called as her creation and they found themselves laughing along with her.

All of a sudden, Jisung felt at peace upon seeing that these two are happily enjoying themselves on such an occasion. They deserve this, especially Minho. He has been a witness to how Minho struggled between parenting and working on a daily basis and to see their eyes resembling the shape of a crescent moon as they laugh like everything around them didn’t matter at that moment brought a warm feeling of home to him.

Later on, Minho ended up buying two headbands and a couple of scrunchies for Eunsang to use whenever she goes out. After that, they went to an arcade where they played with various games from claw and dancing machines in which he found out that Minho is a good dancer, to street fighter games where he was an expert, ate Eunsang’s all-time favorite food that is ice cream, and explored all the other stores and outlets that piqued mostly Eunsang’s attention.

It was already evening and they’re currently in the toy store. Their turn in the line came and Minho was about to pay when his phone suddenly rang.

Since the call seemed to be important judging from Minho’s expression, Jisung who noticed his confusion as to what he should prioritize first urged him to answer it while he’ll be the one who will pay for the plushie in place of him. 

Minho gave his wallet to him before dashing off outside the toy store to take the call while Jisung was left with Eunsang to pay for the plushie. When the cashier returned the change, Jisung accepted it and gave the plushie to Eunsang who hugged it immediately.

“Let’s go to your daddy.” Jisung held Eunsang’s hand and they followed him outside.

Minho had just finished taking the call when they arrived and he noticed that he was bothered. “Did something happen?”

“My parents called to tell me that they just got back from their trip right now and they’ll be staying in our apartment for the night.” Minho returned his phone back in his pocket.

“I guess we’ll have to call it a day.”

“You’re right.” Minho said and turned his attention to Eunsang. “We have to go now.”

Eunsang pouted at him. “Already?”

“Your grandfather and grandmother are waiting for us at home.” Minho ruffled her hair and then returned his attention to him. “I’ll drive you home as well, Jisung.”

With Minho’s parents waiting for them back at home, Jisung knew it would take them a while if he said no and decided to come with them. He’ll just get down from where Minho’s apartment is and take it from there since his house is only a couple of blocks away from theirs.

Minho carried Eunsang in the passenger seat and secured her seat belt. Jisung took the back seat and put his seat belt on as well. After that, Minho settled down on the driver’s seat and buckled up his own seat belt too before starting the car. They were already in a rush to go home and next thing they know, they had already arrived in front of Minho’s apartment building.

Jisung unbuckled his seat belt and was about to bid them a goodbye but Minho who just finished unbuckling his daughter’s seat belt stopped him.

“Wait for me. I'll drop you home.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “No, it’s alright. I can take it from here.”

“It’s late already and we never know what might happen.” Minho carried Eunsang who was already asleep. “You can transfer to the passenger seat now.”

Jisung could only let out a sigh as he watched Minho enter the vicinity. There’s no use trying to argue with him because his persistence is over the moon. Jisung sat on the passenger seat and secured his seatbelt while waiting for Minho. When the latter was back outside, Minho opened the door and secured his seat belt as well before starting the engines.

The ride on the way to his house didn’t take long, since it was only a 5-minute drive away from where Minho and Eunsang lived. Soon enough, they were already in front of the gate of his house.

“You didn’t have to but thank you.” Jisung unbuckled his seat belt but it suddenly won’t budge.

“Is there a problem?” Minho tilted his head upon noticing that he was going through some sort of a predicament.

They were too preoccupied with what was happening to Jisung that they didn’t notice how close their bodies were slowly getting to each other. Once Jisung finally managed to unbuckle his seat belt and tilted his head to look up at Minho, he could’ve sworn he almost had a heart attack when he saw the how close the proximity of their faces are right at that moment.

Jisung bit his lips as he felt the beating of his heart intensify while Minho’s gaze followed and lingered on it. He stiffened on his seat and couldn’t move like he was a statue. It was as if time stopped for the both of them and all he could hear was the sound of his heart hammering through his ribcage like there’s no tomorrow. One wrong move and...

But before he knew it, Minho’s lips were already on his.

Jisung’s eyes widened but he couldn’t find the will within himself to stop it. It was as if he was rendered to immobility and all the logic he had in him was thrown out of the car at that moment. He knew this was wrong and he had to stop it, but no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, he knew he wanted it deep down within himself as well. So instead of pushing him away, he allowed his feelings to take over tonight and his arms snaked its way towards Minho's nape with his eyes closed to deepen the kiss.

Minho nibbled on his lips as his tongue begged for entrance in his mouth. Jisung let him devour it wholeheartedly and their lips moved in sync. They kept on moving to the rhythm, only stopping when they ran out of breath and gasped for air.

“Jisung…” Minho mumbled under his breath. “I like no─ scratch that. I’m in love with you.”

***

“Han Jisung, you did what?!” Seungmin yelled at him and Jisung swears he could actually smash the table in front of them based on his violent reaction.

It’s the weekend and they’re currently at the cafe near their university where they used to go, back when they were in college. It had been a while ever since he hung out with his friend, Seungmin, because they had been both busy with their own lives. Seungmin worked as a photographer in one of the rising photography studios in the city. So when Seungmin asked him to meet up with him this afternoon since he is free during those hours, Jisung didn't hesitate to say yes so that they could catch up over coffee together while they wait for Seungmin's boyfriend Hyunjin to arrive.

Jisung took a bite of his cheesecake and swallowed it before responding. “I didn’t say a word and walked away after.”

And of course, Jisung ended up telling his friend of everything that has happened in the past month including about Minho.

Jisung smiled bitterly just like the taste of the iced americano he ordered.

It had been over a month ever since he met Minho and a week ever since the night he confessed to him. Jisung can still recall the first time he met him. It was his third day as a daycare attendant in the new daycare center he worked at and he noticed how all the children already went home one by one that day except one particular child. When he asked why she still hasn’t gone home, the child said her father wasn’t there to fetch her yet. And since he couldn’t bear the thought of her waiting alone, he decided to accompany her and wait together with her. 

That’s when everything started.

Jisung took a sip of his iced americano and found himself touching his lips upon remembering. It had also been a week ever since the kiss they shared together that night and he can still vividly remember everything. The feeling of Minho’s lips on his, the way he allowed all the logic he has in him to be thrown away and how he didn’t respond after the confession and just walked away like nothing happened which was a total asshole move from him.

“I thought you said you love that Minho guy?”

“I do.” Jisung placed his cup of iced americano back on the table and looked outside the glass window as he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Seungmin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “If that’s the case then what’s holding you back when you both have feelings for each other?”

“I’m scared.” Jisung admitted.

“Scared of what?”

“What others would think of us and their prejudice? Eunsang’s reaction to all of these and whether she’ll accept it?” Jisung replied and slightly tilted his head to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall. “I told you… I’ve seen it, Seungmin. The way the cashier at the fast food restaurant back in the mall looked at us when were together as if she was disgusted and weirded out.”

“Jisung...” Seungmin mumbled with obvious concern and empathy laced in his voice.

“W-What more if others see that she has two fathers?”

Seungmin immediately reached for his hand and squeezed it as a form of reassurance. “I understand where you're coming from and your feelings are valid, Jisung.”

This time, the tears he had been trying to hold back cascaded down his eyes. Truth be told, the past one week hadn’t been easy for him. He was completely miserable. Every dismissal time, he would see Minho who often got out of work early during those times fetching Eunsang whom he had eventually come to love as if she is his own daughter and how he had to muster up all the courage to pretend that nothing happened in front of her and resist himself from running into Minho’s arms and tell him that he loves him and Eunsang so much. Hearing those words from Seungmin brought him comfort and assured him that he wasn’t alone in all of this.

“People have always been cruel and quick to judge others, even when they knew nothing about them.” Seungmin’s grip on his hand tightened for a second. “It sucks.”

“Big time.”

“But you love him?”

“I do. I love him. Just as how much I love Eunsang as if she is my own daughter.” Jisung fired back without hesitation and he could feel the tears threatening to fall down again.

He doesn’t even know when it started nor how it happened. Whether it was those moments where they would just talk about random things and feel an unexplainable connection between them like they’ve already known each other for years or those times where he had seen how pure and brave Minho's heart is. Or perhaps how Minho treated him well like the gentleman that he has always been or maybe it was the way he loves Eunsang that touched his heart? He wasn’t sure. All he knew is that he loves Minho and Eunsang and they’re his happiness but he was scared. Being in love with each other isn’t enough. There are a lot of things to consider. How their parents and the people around them would react and most importantly, whether Eunsang would accept everything. 

“I care for them so much that Eunsang's well being and acceptance are what matters the most to me.” Jisung added and another lone tear fell. “I don’t even care if they talk shit about me, but I can’t stand the thought of others talking bad about Minho and Eunsang when they’re everything good in this world.”

“And you wanted to protect them?”

Jisung nodded as a response. Even if it meant setting aside his feelings, then he will, as long as it guaranteed Minho and Eunsang relief. And while he was busy wiping his tears, he didn’t notice Seungmin who moved his chair next to him to give him a hug and the gesture just made him cry even more.

“You’re such a cry baby, you know that?” Seungmin said when they let go of each other.

Jisung chuckled as he continued to wipe the tears trickling down his face using his thumb. “I know.”

His friend helped him wipe the remaining tears as well. “You’re not alone. I’m here for you. We’ll figure this out together.”

“I know that too. Thank you, Seungmin.”

“But let me ask you one thing though.”

Jisung’s brows furrowed in confusion and glanced at Seungmin who looked as if he was deep in thought. “W-What is it?”

“Do you think it’s worth taking the risk?” Seungmin paused before continuing. “What you and Minho have I mean.”

“What do you mean…”

“What I’m trying to say is... If you think what you and Minho have is worth taking the risk then go for it.” Seungmin said and held his hand again. “If you think it isn’t, then I wouldn't blame you. Taking the risk is scary after all.”

“It is.”

“But sometimes not taking the risk leads to regrets in the end. Do you think you’ll regret it if ever you choose the latter?”

“I don’t know...” Jisung looked away, pondering over what Seungmin said.

“Listen, Jisung. What you and Minho have? It's only between the two of you and nothing should ever come between that. Not even those people who clearly don't know anything about you and Minho. So what if Eunsang has two fathers? There’s nothing wrong with that.” Seungmin intertwined both of their hands and brought it to his chest. “At the end of the day, what matters is you, Minho, Eunsang, and your own little family. Their opinions don’t matter at all because it’s your life and not theirs. As long as you know you’re not harming anyone in any way then it’s all good. If they’re bothered, that's their problem.”

Seungmin and his mindset. But that’s one of the many things he admired about his friend. “Easy for you to say. You've always had the stronger tenacity between us, Seungmin.”

“I know that. But still, the decision is up to you. As your friend, I’m just here for you as a shoulder to cry on and give you advice to the best of what I can do.” Seungmin let go of his hand and finished his cup of latte. “In the end, you’re still the one who will decide. Whatever your decision is, I’m gonna support you.”

Jisung remained sat in his chair with his mouth agape. He was at a complete loss for words. Everything that Seungmin said made sense and hit him hard to the core.

Seungmin was about to say something again when his phone suddenly rang, interrupting the heart to heart talk they were having. Jisung watched as the latter took the call and eventually found out that it was Hyunjin on the other line.

“I’m sorry but I have to go now, Jisung.” Seungmin said after ending the call. “Hyunjin is already waiting for me outside.”

“Alright then.” Jisung took the last bite of his cheesecake and slowly prepared to leave as well. “I’ll just finish my cheesecake and iced americano before I go. Have fun on your date with Hyunjin and tell him I said hi.”

“I will.” Seungmin said and stood up from his seat. “You should think about what I said, alright?”

Jisung swallowed the cheesecake and looked away. “I’ll try.”

“Let’s meet again on another day. Take care and text me when you get home.” Seungmin tapped his shoulder and gave him a hug for the last time today. “You deserve to be happy, Jisung.” His friend whispered to him before letting go.

And before Jisung could even say anything, Seungmin was already out of his sight, leaving him dumbfounded and conflicted.

He doesn’t know anymore...

***

Minho let out a sigh in distress as he looked at the remaining pile of paper works that still needed to be organized in front of him.

For the past few days, he had been getting out of work early and managed to fetch his daughter from the daycare center on time which he was thankful for. But all good things must come to an end and now he’s back to the old times where he has to work overtime again.

He checked the time on his watch and saw that there’s only a few minutes left until Eunsang’s dismissal time in daycare and yet he’s still stuck in his workplace. With the remaining pile of paper works that still needed to be done, he doubts he’d be able to make it to the daycare center in time. To make matters worse, it was heavily raining outside as if the weather was sympathizing with him right now. Good thing he put an umbrella and raincoat inside his daughter’s backpack in case of emergencies like this.

Minho let out another sigh as he began to sort out the papers that were needed and no longer needed. At times like this, he would just text Jisung and tell him that he would be late or if his parents would fetch her instead of him. However, he couldn’t ask his parents to do the deed for him today because they’re currently out of the town again and texting Jisung isn’t a plausible option either considering what happened between them weeks ago.

Minho smiled sadly upon remembering everything.

It had been two weeks since the night that Minho made his feelings known and he could still vividly remember everything that happened. The feeling of Jisung’s lips on his and how his heart broke when the latter walked away from him without saying anything which he took as a blatant rejection of his feelings. 

After what happened that night, things became awkward between him and Jisung whenever he fetched Eunsang that they even had to pretend they’re okay in front of his daughter who was still too young to understand matters concerning adults. Reason why he was thankful when he got out of work early for the past two weeks is because it meant less interaction with the latter who might not want anything to do with him during those times. Even after he got rejected, Jisung’s well being still mattered more for him than his own feelings.

But today is an exception as he has no choice. It’s only a matter of time before Eunsang’s dismissal time and his parents are not there to fetch her for him. Not to mention, it’s heavily raining outside and he still couldn’t make it there because of the pile of paper works that have been begging for his attention since then.

In the end, Minho mustered up all the courage he had in him and texted Jisung to tell him to watch over his sweet little angel in the meantime while he finishes the remaining workload he has. He’ll just think about the consequences later. Right now, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Jisung couldn’t stop looking at the heavily weeping sky above surrounded by dark clouds from the window inside. It had been raining since this afternoon and it still hasn’t stopped until now.

“Teacher Hannie, look what I did!” His thoughts were interrupted when Eunsang called him.

Jisung turned his attention towards her and smiled when he saw the lego house she had built using the lego blocks. “Eunsangie did that?”

Eunsang proudly nodded with a big toothy grin plastered on her face and his heart warmed up at the sight. It had been two weeks ever since the night that seemingly changed everything between him and Minho and a week ever since he had met with Seungmin at the cafe.

When Minho texted earlier, he could’ve sworn his heart almost jumped out of happiness upon seeing his name on his phone after quite some time. Another week had passed by and they continued to avoid each other, only interacting whenever Eunsang was around. Jisung misses him so much and he has been nothing but miserable for the past two weeks.

The exchange between him and Seungmin when they met a week ago helped enlighten him. After contemplating about what his friend said, he has finally come to a decision, but couldn’t find the courage in him to tell Minho about it yet.

“That’s amazing!” Jisung was about to go back to the puzzled mat floor when his phone suddenly rang from his pocket and he had to excuse himself for a while to answer it.

Minho’s name registered on the screen. Maybe to inform him that he’s already on his way? Jisung doesn’t know why but he doesn’t have a good feeling about this. Nevertheless, he still answered the call.

“Hello?”

He was caught off guard when it wasn’t Minho's voice he heard from the other line. “Is this Mr. Han Jisung?”

“Yes, speaking.” His heart began to hammer inside his ribcage. Who is this?

“We would like to inform you that Mr. Lee Minho got into a car accident and is currently being treated from the minor injuries he attained.” Jisung felt as if all the blood he had in his body were being drained. “And you were the last person Mr. Lee Minho contacted before it happened.”

Jisung took a deep breath before responding. “I-In which hospital is he in right now?”

“We’ll text you the address.”

“T-Thank you.” Jisung managed to say before ending the call.

“E-Eunsangie?” Jisung felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he called Eunsang. He was shaking but he had to pull himself together. “We have to go.”

“Where are we going, teacher Hannie?”

“Your daddy is waiting for us.” Jisung mumbled before grabbing his coat and umbrella along with his other important belongings and prepared to close the daycare center.

And when they hailed a taxi, Jisung could only think of one thing. _Please be okay, Minho..._ _  
_

As soon as they arrived in front of the hospital building, Jisung paid the taxi driver and quickly dashed off with Eunsang to the emergency room without bothering to get his change.

“Teacher Hannie, why are we here? Where is daddy?” Eunsang looked lost and was already on the verge of crying. “Is daddy okay?”

“Your daddy will be okay.” Jisung assured her. He has to be.

Once they were already inside, Jisung closed his umbrella and it didn’t take long for him to find Minho who was sitting in one of the hospital beds with a bandage on his forehead and a cervical collar on his neck. There were also a few bruises and scrapes on his face, which were currently being treated by the nurse.

Meanwhile, Minho closed his eyes and winced in pain upon the contact of the alcohol on the injuries in his face. Thank god they were only minor injuries and the authorities already informed his family about what happened.

It was entirely his fault that he got into this mess. While he was driving, he made an attempt to get his phone from his pocket to call Jisung and tell him that he is already on his way to the daycare center. However, things went downhill when he accidentally dropped his phone and tried to pick it up in the middle of driving, thus, resulting in him being in this situation. Driving in the middle of the heavy rainfall and slippery roads was one thing, but what happened was because of his stupidity and irresponsibility. He could’ve died and left his daughter behind if things took a turn for the worst...

“Daddy!” Minho’s thoughts suddenly dissipated into thin air when he heard his sweet little angel's voice. Upon opening his eyes, he saw her crying while running towards him. “Is daddy okay?”

“D-Daddy is alright, please stop crying now.” Tears began cascading from Minho's eyes as reached for his daughter and wiped her tears using his thumb. “I’m sorry if daddy made you cry...”

The nurse finished attending to his injuries and told him that they will be running a few more tests on him to make sure everything is under control before they can discharge him. When she was already out of their sight after excusing herself, his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw Jisung who had been standing at the entrance of the emergency room with a dripping wet umbrella in his hand and an unreadable expression.

Minho knew there’s a possibility that the authorities would contact him since he was the last person he texted before the accident happened but he didn't expect to see him here considering they're not exactly in good terms for the past two weeks. Moreover, his heart began to ache with the longingness and miserableness he has been feeling ever since the night that changed everything between them upon seeing him. Despite the blatant rejection he received, he was still happy to see that he came for him, at least.

Jisung sauntered his way towards where they were and Minho could’ve sworn his heart did a somersault at that. However, he didn’t anticipate what Jisung did next.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Minho yelped and held his left shoulder.

Jisung felt tears streaming down his face after punching Minho's shoulder. He was worried. Furthermore, he was scared. Minho could’ve died if things turned out different. He may have survived the past two weeks without Minho but he definitely couldn’t afford to embrace a lifetime without Minho in it.

He has already come to a decision after contemplating about what he and Seungmin talked about last time, but he didn’t have the guts to tell it to him yet. However, this incident served as a wake up call.

Things could’ve taken a turn for the worst and Minho could’ve died. While for him? He could’ve lost a lifetime spent with Minho and the opportunity to tell him how much he loves him. For him to be sitting in front of Jisung, alive and kicking despite having minor injuries, is a miracle and realization for him.

“You idiot! I heard about what happened! Why would you do that?!” His tears trickled down like there’s no tomorrow as he kept on punching Minho’s left shoulder. “Eunsang could’ve lost her father! I could’ve lost you...” He stopped and rested his forehead on his shoulder.

Jisung loves Minho and Eunsang more than he fears what other people would think of them if they’re together. Although it wouldn’t be easy because the world out there can be cruel and harsh, but as long as he is with them, he knew everything will be alright. It seemed easy to let go and just forget about all these, but it’s braver to take the risk to be with them and that's what he will do.

“Teacher Hannie, please don’t fight with daddy...” Eunsang pleaded, still crying.

“I’m sorry...” Minho mumbled and tried to reach for him.

“You should be!” Jisung yelled and looked at him. “You made us worry!”

Minho found himself smiling and then he knew for himself that he was really hopeless... and whipped for him. “At least, I know you’re worried about me.”

“I love you.” There, Jisung finally said it.

Minho was taken aback. He didn’t expect to receive that as a response after everything that happened and all he managed to say is, “W-What?”

“Did you perhaps hit your head harder than I thought?” Jisung looked away and wiped his tears. He couldn’t look at him in the eyes. “I said I love you! I love you and Eunsang with all my heart!”

“You two are the most important people to me other than my family.” Jisung's voice broke as tears stung his eyes again. “And you are both my family now too...”

“Teacher Hannie loves me and daddy?” Eunsang, who has been listening the whole time, finally spoke.

Jisung turned his attention to Eunsang and knelt down so their faces would be on the same level with each other. He held her tiny hands like it was the most fragile thing and brought it to his chest.

“Yes, I love you and your daddy Minho so much.” Jisung bravely replied without the inhibitions holding him back this time. Seungmin was right. What other people think of them doesn’t matter. They're not living for them. If they're bothered then so be it. “Is it okay with Eunsangie?”

Eunsang nodded with a smile on her face as she said the words that made Jisung’s heart swell in happiness. “Daddy Hannie!”

It’s the only opinion that ever matters and nothing more. “Yes, I-I’m your daddy Hannie...”

Jisung enveloped Eunsang into a bone crushing embrace which she reciprocated. Minho, who was watching them, felt tears cascading down his eyes at the sight of his new found family. At that moment, he knew Jisung and Eunsang weren’t just merely embracing each other. Jisung was embracing all of her with the promise to love and protect her and Eunsang was embracing him as her own father with all her heart.

Minho smiled as he wiped his tears. He was filled with overwhelming happiness that his heart hurt and he swears he has never felt this kind of contentment again until today.

“I admit... I was a coward for walking away that night.” Jisung turned his attention to him after letting go of Eunsang. “I was scared of what other people would think of a child having two fathers. I wanted to protect you both so bad. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you...”

“You don’t have to say sorry for it.” Minho intervened and reached for Jisung to envelop him in his arms. Jisung closed his eyes at the warmth of his embrace. “I’ve managed to wait for you and I wouldn’t mind waiting again until you’re ready to tell me everything.”

“But I don’t care about that anymore.” Jisung shook his head as he continued and his grip on Minho's shirt tightened. “What we have is only between our little family and all that matters to me are you and Eunsang.”

There are battles that are worth risking and fighting for. This is one of them. And as long as he is with his family, he knows he’d always be at peace no matter how many storms nor hurricanes may come between them.

Jisung cried once again. “So please, Minho... I can’t lose you. Not now, not ever.”

“Shh, you won’t.” Minho caressed his hair and kissed his forehead. “That I promise you.”

“Give me a hug too, daddy and daddy Hannie!” They shifted their attention towards Eunsang and Jisung carried her so the three of them could share a hug together.

“This is everything I’ve ever wanted with you.” Minho said to the people he swore to love and protect until his last breath. After years of walking half of his life with only him and Eunsang, at last, they’ve finally found their home in Jisung. _Eunhee, I know this is what you want for me and I hope you are happily watching me up there..._ “I love you, Jisung.”

“I love you, Minho.” Jisung responded and kissed Eunsang’s forehead. “And I swear not just to you, but to Eunhee as well that I will love and protect both of you and this little family we have until the end of time.”

Jisung closed his eyes as he relinquished himself in the embrace with his family. He’s right where he wanted to be. At last, they’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter, i hope this is to your liking. to my amazing beta reader mir, thank you so much for helping me develop and complete this. to minsung ficathon, thank you so much for hosting such a wonderful event and for the considerations with my late submission of entry. <3
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading. this is my first time joining a ficfest and i had fun writing this. i apologize for the grammatical errors because english isn't my first language.


End file.
